Tourmaline - Descendant of the Ocean Gems
by Craniutorium
Summary: Tourmaline is a 12 year old boy. Unlike Steven, he hasn't learnt how to control his gem. He is a self conscious boy who hates being called his real name "Ethan." He is also sensitive, but he can be vicious as well. Join Tourmaline on his adventures in primary school complete with awkward and crazy scenarios! (I don't mean any offence to readers named Ethan. My name is Ethan too.)
1. Meet Tourmaline

**Ok so, I decided I wanted to see what it would be like if I were in the "Steven Universe" multiverse. Most of these things are true. So, because I already love roleplaying... Here we go. Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring you:**

 **Tourmaline - Descendant of the Ocean Gems**

Tourmaline - Descendant of the Ocean Gems

'Come on!' I say, listening to the peaceful waves by the beach. 'I'm a descendant of the ocean gems; I'm fifty per cent water, why can't I take control…' I pick up a stone from the sand, 'of. My. GEM?!' I roar at the ocean as I skip it along the water. I collapse myself so I'm curled up in a ball. I'm so pathetic. 'So many questions…' I tell myself, 'Who were my parents? What is my ability? Standing on the beach side, with the waves crashing beside me, I thought it'd be the perfect time to practice activating my gem. My friend, Lapis, told me it should be easy. Ocean gems master their gems at such a young age. But I'm eleven now and I can't do anything. I decided to just lie down on the soft, gentle sand and take a break. I breathe out and slowly close my eyes.

I wake up gasping later that evening to waves crashing onto me. I sit up, choking on the salty, sandy ocean water.

'Ugh,' I spit, 'I hate the feeling of wet sand sticking to me.' I brush myself off and begin wondering to myself. 'Will I ever get to see my weapon? I'm so close, I can feel it!' I begin walking back to the Crystal temple – reluctantly. The sun was setting anyway…

'Tourmaline! What are you doing up so late?' exclaimed Pearl. 'You know you have school!'

'Pearl, just leave the guy alone, he's obviously upset-.' Amethyst began.

'No, I'm fine, really. It's… Been a hard day…' I stammered. This always happens. As soon as I walk through the door, everyone's questioning me. I really do hope Lapis comes back soon. I make my way to the couch next to the stairs that lead to Steven's room. He was fast asleep. I could hear his light snoring from underneath the wood. I straighten my sleeping bag and collapse onto it.

'Good night, Lapis…' I whisper as I close my eyes. 'Wherever you are.'

Chapter One

Beach City Middle School!

Is that? I listened harder… No, wait… It must be...

'Tourmy… Tourmy… TOURMALINE!' Yelled Steven. 'Boy, are you a heavy sleeper! I've been calling your name for the past minute!'

'Uh yes, sorry…' I said half asleep 'I was just dreaming about… never mind…"

'I'll hear it later. Come on, you're going to miss the bus!'

'Hah hah. Very funny,' I said sarcastically, 'I'll just take Lion again.'

'Nope,' he said back. 'Lion is still resting. He won't budge. Plus, you can't keep using him like this. You know you're here until Lapis comes back, and that could be months for all we know!'

I was about to get up at him, when Pearl comes in.

'Ethan?' she calls 'Are you still here?'

I can't take it anymore.

'Never call me that name! It's Tourmaline!' I snapped. I grabbed a mini-waffle, my watch and I sprinted out the door. I sped across the beach to the bus stop and sat down, panting. I sighed,

'Great Tourmaline, prepare for another year of insanity.' and took a bite out of my waffle.

Looking at the time, I realized I DID miss the buss.

'Damn, I hate when he's right.'

I got up and began walking to "Beach City Middle School." It had just opened up and it is really popular. I hope Steven will begin letting me use Lion again; it's faster. Everyone at school just walks by me as if I'm a fleck of dust, floating without any given path. But I like it. It's better to just be by myself. Friends would just get in the way of my work.

I kept telling myself that as I walked through the doors of BCMS. Marc and his gang (did I not mention him? Oh well I'll get to it later) for some reason begin pointing and chuckling.

'Hey look! It's Beach Boy!" he gawked. 'What were you doing with your chest? You kept looking at it and breaking down! He sneers and high fives his friends.

I sped off, red faced and embarrassed.

'Don't run off!' he called back, 'your face was actually looking human!'

'Ooohhhh!' Yelled the crowd that had now gathered around us.

I froze. I'm supposed to be used to this. It happens every day. Well everyday but Friday, two o'clock to three. He goes out for sport. But this was different; I could sense he was up to something. I decided to let it go for now.

He always does stuff like this. To summarise, he is the school bully. His gang is just a bunch of people desperate to not be bullied.

I headed to class 6C and slammed my bag onto the floor. I rummaged through my stuff to find a piece of paper and my pacer. I dropped them onto my desk and began sketching. With my left hand working swiftly on the paper, and my right cornered around it to hide what I'm doing. When I draw, it helps me escape from reality, into my own little world. I started off with a little, blue torso. I began sketching the stick-like arms and-.

RRRRiiinnngg!

Startled, I looked up.

'Nine o'clock? But it was ten past eight only five minutes ago!' I guess time flies when you've escaped from reality. It's like a hand, pulling you back even when you think you're out of grasp.

The teacher began.

'Quiet class! I know you're all shaken from the holidays, but we don't take kindly to bad behaviour around these parts. Now, who's ready for a whole new year of learning?'

What could go wrong? I smiled.


	2. The Beast Inside

_Chapter Two_

 _The Beast Inside._

My mornings became a routine, it seemed the further we drifted into the school year, the further I felt from uncovering the secret of my gem. I mean it didn't really cross my mind as often. That was until, after a little drama started in the classroom.

RRRIIinggg! Went the bell.

I'm always the first to run out of the classroom. I took a step out of the door when the teacher - Mrs Claude - stopped me. Everyone else poured out of the classroom like milk out of a bowl of cereal. She had always felt nervous speaking to me. I don't know if it's because I have no parents, or the fact that my skin is blue.

'Eth- I mean, Tourmaline?' she knows how I am with names, 'would you come for a moment?'

'Err, sure,' I replied cautiously.

'It says here on your paper, the one where you had to write about yourself so I could get to know the class... You didn't seem to write anything in the 'Friends' column I was wondering if you forgot it fill it out.'

Here we go…

'Umm…' How do I put this? 'No, that's right, it's blank.'

'Oh," she said looking sympathetic. 'Do, do you have a bit of trouble getting along with humans-I mean-students?

I've never spoken to someone here for this long before.

'Um, It's just really, I don't really... want f-friends,' I choked.

'Well, um, maybe... you should go make some. Friends are important after al-'

'No,' I cut.

'But it's important you have people to be by your side when you need them.'

'I'm sorry Mrs Claude. I know you're trying to help, but it's just...' I tilted my head and look down. 'No one gets me. I don't want friends because I don't want to have to show my real...' I looked up at her. She was hiding her face too. '…Feelings...' I looked down until my face is buried underneath my hair. I held my lips together with my teeth to stop them from quivering.

I turned around quickly, hiding my face, and began walking slowly out of the classroom. I froze and grit my teeth to stop myself from coughing. A tear escaped and falled to the ground.

As I walked to the cafeteria, I fought to keep the tears from falling. I began walking faster, and then I let them loose. I wiped my eyes with my forearm and tried making my way to my table. I knew which one it will be because it will be the only one where no one is sitting. I immediately stopped at the sound of his voice.

Marc called, 'Hey, beach boy! Why are you looking so blue?' Assuming this was of his "jokes" he turned around and high-fived his gang.

'Marc, come on. Not now.' I mumbled.

'Hey, I'm not finished with you! You ran off too early last time. So tell me, why were you on the beach being a complete idiot?'

'Not in the mood right now...' I coughed.

He curled his bottom lip and put on a fake lisp as if he's talking to a baby.

'Aww, does w-ittle ocean boy mish his fam-iw-y?'

At that moment, a spark lit inside me. It was not something I felt before. It was the mixed feeling of sadness, anger and annoyance. It was not pleasant. Like a beast inside, desiring to hear the cries of pain. It made me disoriented until everything went black.

'What. Just. Happened?' Marc asked. The rest of his group had already scurried away.

'What do you mean?" I replied hazily. Marc began running off yelling and pointing.

'You're a freak! Get away from me you freak!'

Suddenly, I didn't feel hungry anymore...

Later in my free session, I reflected on what Mrs Claude said about friends.

'I'm never going to survive to my last year if I don't make a single friend.' I mumbled. So that's that. Tomorrow, maybe I'll try it... Damn.


	3. Gem Glow II: The Musical

_Chapter Three_

 _Gem Glow II: The Musical_

'So wait, tell me again Steven.' I said, walking back to the temple from school in the dark. 'How exactly do your mother's laser light cannons work?'

'Well, I just say, 'If every pork chop weren't perfect- "'

'"-We wouldn't have hot dogs," yes I got that, Steven.' I cut. 'It's just, are you sure It's not just the lesson you are learning in spite of reciting that phrase? I think it's like the cookie cat thing. It's not just the ice cream. You felt complete satisfaction once you bit it, and I think that's what caused your gem to glow.'

Steven thought about it for a moment.

'Yes, you have a good point. But do you remember when I used that phrase to activate the light cannons to attack the giant hand-ship? I didn't learn anything saying that.'

'It didn't have any effect right?' I noted.

'…Yeah?' He replies cautiously.

'Well, maybe it's not activating it that requires the lesson… Maybe it's the damage it does. Maybe it can deal more if-'

'Gems are back!' Steven called in excitement as he ran towards the temple.

He was right. I recognized the chime of the warp pad, and the blinding light emitting. I didn't go to the temple though. I walked to the beach side and sit down.

 _'Well here I am again…'_ I began to sing quietly.

 _'Well here I am again._

 _No matter how hard I try,_

 _I can't bury my sorrows in the sand,_

 _Thought the world once was my friend.'_

 _'No friends, family, not one._

 _I thought I'd like to be…_

 _Someone else who never wanted_

 _To know what it was like to be normal.'_

 _'No matter how hard I try…_

 _Nothing ever feels all right…_

 _No one knows what it's like…_

 _To be like me…'_

I realise I'm crying out the lyrics. So many tears begin to fall that I can't tell where the water ends and the tear-puddles begin.

After a few minutes, I wipe the tears away and turn around. Before I could get up, something begins to glow. I look around vigorously to see what it was, when I realise it's me. I bring down my shirt to reveal my bright, aqua gem.

'What is it?' I asked myself, spellbound at the morphing weapon in front of me; it was slowly molding into shape. The blue bubble around it disappeared into diamond-like sparkles, revealing the weapon.

It was a Rapier.


	4. Easy Come, Easy Go

Chapter Four

Easy Come, Easy Go.

I rushed up to the temple and, as predicted, Pearl sped to the door.

'Oh my gosh! Tourmaline! It's a Rapier! Your weapon is a Rapier!' Exclaimed Pearl staring at it, entranced.

'I'm going to need to wear a V-neck sweater in battle from now on if I'm going to need my gem.' I said looking down at its position on my chest.

'I haven't been this excited since Connie and I fused!' Steven yelled.

I frowned. 'What if I won't be able to do this again? If I unsummon it, maybe it won't be as easy.'

Garnet took a step toward me (if you aren't aware of her height, one step is about a meter and a half) and put her right hand on me.

'Don't worry about the future, only focus on what matters now.'

I snickered. 'Is that Sapphire talking?' Garnet chuckled.

Later, my weapon did fade. But I knew that couldn't be the last time I could see it. Steven let me use his video games in his room to help me forget about things that upset me, but I just use it because I'm bored. I look outside and notice the calm waves, the fluorescent moonlight and the windmills calmly spinning in the distance. There was a very cold, but cosy breeze too. I wondered how lucky Steven must be to have a window with such a picturesque view.

'Whoa, I must have been playing "Golf Quest" for hours!' I thought to myself. I walked to my room-I mean, the couch and grabbed my clothes, my towel and my MP3 Player (what? I like listening to music while I'm relaxing) and I headed to the shower.

'Damn, the tiles are freezing cold!' I thought to myself as I sped across the room. I placed my towel and my clothes on the drying rack.

'Wait, what happened to the shower curtain? Steven must have accidentally broken it. None of the gems take showers. Now that I think about it... ew.'

The brief moment I turn my back; a green figure caught my eye.

'EAUGH!' squealed the green gem.

I jumped backwards-in shock and fall into the bathtub. The door burst open.

'Peridot? What happened?' Steven asked. Though Peridot didn't respond. Trembling in fear, she pointed at the bath.

'Th-that! What's that?' she stuttered.

I poked my head out of the shower curtain.

'Peridot? Is that... you?' I asked slowly advancing towards her, despite the numbingly cold floor.

'No, I'm just the purple one painted green! What do you think?' She spat.

It's definitely Peridot.

'But how? Wait. She was much bigger before! What happened?' I asked.

'It was the Steven and the Crystal Clods! Well, from what he tells me, it was the curvy one who dropped all my limb enhancers, my logs, my special floaty fingers!' She cries.

'Curvy?' Steven repeated. 'Oh, she must be talking about Amethyst again.'

'But, Peridot. How? Why? Wait, you have actual fingers?' I asked her. "Why do you look so...' Steven gave me a gesture not to say any more, '...cute?'

She stared at me intensely, and then set off like a rocket around the room, until she hit a wall and leaped into the shower. I step in.

'Peridot, I'm sorry, but could you please get out? I need to wash.'

'No! Never! Why should I do anything for you? You're just like the rest of them!'

'Okay, but it will be extremely awkward.' I said, lifting off my shirt. Steven left the room and Peridot took it as a bad sign.

Fine. But I won't leave the room.' She muttered hopping out and sitting on the opposite end of the basin. Arms crossed and hunched over.

'There is something about her, she's... different...' I wondered, closing what's left of the curtain.


	5. Spilling It

Chapter Five  
Spilling it

The next morning, I woke up from a dreamless sleep. It gave me time to think over a couple of things. Like, not to get worked up about my gem. 'Not to worry too much about Marc and not to let him get to me. He isn't _physically_ harming me.'

'Tourmaline?' Steven asked.

'Yeah?' I reply. We were both at the basin. I'm brushing my teeth and Steven is brushing his hair. He always says it's important to have the perfect hair for the day, and I have to agree. I love when my hair is brushed in the perfect position.

'Oh. Um, never mind.' he muttered.

'No, now I'm curious. What is it?' I say.

'Firstly, Peridot used your toothbrush.' He says. My eyes widen.

'What's the other thing? I asked curiously.

'Well, you've been acting kind of strange since you saw Peridot last.

'Uhm. Well, how would you expect me to react if I found out there was someone hiding in where I get undressed everyday? How long has she been in there?'

'Well, uh.' He stammered, 'you have a point. She's been here... for a few weeks now.'

'How many is a few?.' I asked dreading the answer.

He replied clearly, though he seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

'Seven weeks'

and at that, he disappeared out the door. However, this time, I was fine. I usually lose myself to a completely different behaviour.

'Is that really how you talk to people?' asked the oddly familiar voice.

'Oh my stars, Peridot?' I jumped. 'Are you spying on us through the cupboard?'

'That depends on what you mean by _spying._ '

'Well, you haven't seen me, _dancing,_ have you?

'If "dancing to your so called music" means "seen you acting like a moron," the answer is...' she retreated deeper into the cupboard. 'maybe.' she chuckled.


	6. Part 2 Winter

Part 2

 **Nature looks dead in winter because her life is gathered into her heart.  
She withers the plant down to the root that she may grow it up again fairer and stronger.**

 **~Hugh Macmillan**

Chapter 6  
Winter Times

The days passed by with the winter breeze. The days slowly turning into months. I sat by the window, watching leaves fall, plants grow and die, and snowflakes descend, capping the mountains surrounding the small town of which I live in. I watched waves crash, tides rise and fall. I watched animals frolic in the snow, I watched animals pass, and I watched time go by.

Hour, after hour. Day, by day.

By night, I did just the same. I lay conscious, staring off into the distance, as far the night would offer. The rain was falling softly, making dripping sounds on the corrugated iron roof. The crashing waves reminded me of an ocean home. Coral dotting the ocean floor like a town. I recalled fish gliding gracefully among the sand. It made me feel soft, silky sand grains in between my toes. Altogether forming a wonderful creation of nature. The ocean world.

My world.

At the break of dawn, I lit the fireplace and set myself up cosily by it. The falling snow made for a relaxing atmosphere. The others were still asleep. I stared deeply into the small, tender flames. They soon break off and extinguish as new ones form below. I always thought it was interesting how much such a simple thing can be so easily overlooked, but is actually a beautiful demonstration of life.

'Life is hard.' I thought to myself.

'Life could be easy, depending on my choices.'

'Then why do I choose the hard life?'

I felt like there were two people residing within me. Asking each other the same question until I found the answer.

'How would I find it?' I asked myself.

'The way that you choose to find it.'

I ended the argument there; Steven yawned and opened his eyes.

'Why you-' he yawned, 'Why do you have the fire going?'

I yawned too. 'I didn't sleep.' My eyes drifted away from his unable to contain a lie. 'Okay, I slept for a bit. But, Steven...'

'Yes?' he replied unwillingly.

'Remember a few months ago I told you I was dreaming about something? Well, I don't know for sure, it was about Lapis- I mean, Malachite, and well... They were unfusing.'

'Uh, okay, were you scared?'

'Mostly shocked, but then happy. I need Lapis back.'

'Well, I'm sorry, she has to stay. There is no way she just 'unfused.'

'But I can't live like this! I need her!'

Steven was astounded at my sudden outburst. 'What are you saying?'

I sighed and looked towards the floor. 'When I was younger, I took short strolls down the beach. I would always meet a little girl there with pale blue skin, and sparkling, marine eyes. She came with me, we were great friends. Until one day, she just stopped, and she took the entire ocean with her.' I slowly drifted my eyes toward his. They were slowly filling up, but not enough to become tears. I'm pretty sure I was the same.

Steven and I jumped at the chime of the Crystal Temple door opening. Pearl emerged from her room with her hand behind her back.

'Good morning you two. I hope you didn't have a late night Tourmaline.' she called cheerfully, despite the cold.

'What's that behind your back?' I asked.

'All right... I have something for you.' She whispers as she reveals what she has been hiding.

Her hand uncovered to reveal a blue, Tourmaline encrusted watch.

'This is called a Water Watch. It's an ancient gem artifact held in one of the most sacred areas of the temple. I found it in one of my fountains in my room. It's lost most of it's magic attributes, but it should help with stress, it tells time, and it looks very stylish. Oh, and don't worry. The Tourmaline is just fragments found deep within the ocean. They aren't, were never, and will never be a living, breathing gem like you.'

'Oh my gosh! Pearl!' I exclaimed. 'Thank you!' I smile. I didn't even care that I was showing my teeth.

'I almost forgot, Happy Birthday!'

'Thank you so much.' I said as I wrapped my arms tightly around her. Despite her usual reaction, she was fine this time. She felt very warm, especially in the winter, cold air.

'Oh, and there is school today, um, would you like to stay home? You might be able to play with Steven. He's invited Connie over.' Pearl asked. I looked at my new watch, then at Steven. From his pale face, I could tell going to school today would be a favour.

'Nah, its fine. I'll go to school today. I'll get to test out the watch!'

'But don't your classrooms have clocks?' Pearl asked.

'I'm sure it will be useful.' I cheered. _'Just not for the 'telling the time' asset.'_ I muttered under my breath.

Steven nodded awkwardly. 'Oh kay! I better call Connie about today...' He suggests.

Uh oh, I think he heard me.

'Well, I better bounce. There would be no other way to get to school on time now unless I leave. Or if someone bubbles me and sends me to school,' I chuckled. 'Could that work?'

* * *

Head down, pencil in hand, stuck into maths for the next half hour, I slaved over my own messy scrawls I call 'work.' I glanced up to see if the teacher was still watching over us. Though, as per usual, she is to be found sculling down coffee, enslaved over work of her own. Marc and his gang were at the back of the room. Marc seemed to be re-enacting what I did. He's coloured his arms blue with a marking pen and pretended to cry. He saw me.

'Hey, look. Boy blue has joined the party.' He sneered.

I frowned at my aqua skin. 'Forget him.' I muttered, 'Just remember my goals, and I… Will… Be… Fine.'

I looked the watch wound tightly around my wrist. 'I'm not stressed? It works!'

And at that, I raced through my work. For once, I was the first one finished. This must be how Hannah feels all the time. She is the smartest girl I know; she usually has her work finished before I realize what subject it is.

I glanced at my work to make sure it's all finished, and then turned around to face Hannah.

'Uh hey,' I whispered awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

'Hey. Are you finished already?' she asked with the most beautiful tone of voice. Her lips, glistened with gloss.

'Um, yeah...'

'Is it because you're _magic?_ ' She grinned adorably showing her front teeth.

'I don't r-really know.' I stuttered. Great, I'm making a fool of myself in front of the one person I thought I wouldn't. 'It's kind of weird; you're probably the kindest person that's actually spoken to me here.' I realized how depressing that sounded and play it off with a weak chuckle.

'Well, you're free to come with us at lunch break.'

'U-Us?' I asked uneasily.

'Yeah! You, me, and my friends! Oh, I didn't mean for it to sound like I'm excluding you from my friends,' she chuckled awkwardly too. At that moment, I knew we had one thing in common.

'Mr. Tourm,' came a booming voice. 'I don't suppose you've finished yet. Same with you, Hannah. Get back to work, the two of you.'

Hannah and I then shared a laugh. Whenever she laughed hard, she would always snort adorably, and then she would blush.

I turned around grinning, picked up a pencil, and began to draw because for the first time at school, I was happy.


	7. Mad In Love

Chapter 7  
 _Mad_ In Love

You know when people say "No, there is no such thing as love at first sight." Well, they are right.

When you talk to that person, that's when you fall in love. Don't believe me? How about this.

'What's wrong with you, little boy blue?' Marc's voice echoed through the school hallway.

I scoffed at Marc's remark, and walked off.

'Why the hell don't you just stop and listen to us?' He asks innocently.

 _Crap. I think everyone believes his "innocence."_ I began to walk faster. Though this time, he does not just walk away. Footsteps became out of sync with mine, soon becoming faster and louder. I turn around; a face full of pimples, sweat, and heavy breathing appeared menacingly in front of mine.

'Get away from me Marc!' I screeched, louder than intended. He grabbed my ears and begins to tug at them as if buttons and string only attached them.

'You are so pathetic.' He laughed condescendingly and began pulling harder. Was he really this evil? Was he going to tear my ears out of their sockets? My limbs, frozen by fear and pain, went limp. I was at my breaking point. I watched the people in the crowd with their hands covering their mouths. I felt my eyes give up on myself. My arms, now unbound to my will. That was until; I saw the one face in the crowd that turned me around. The face that penetrated my thoughts and emotions, my mind was on _her_. I couldn't let her down. 'You going to cry mate? Just let it out now, you have nothing as puny and insignificant as yourself to lose anyway.'

I looked down at my watch. For once, I had something to say. _  
_

'You know, Marc. I really feel sorry for you.'

'What the hell are you on about?' he spits.

'Unlike you, I do have something to lose.' I looked into Hannah's eyes. She seemed to have the same idea and stared deeply into the blue bowels of mine.

'Oh yeah, and just what might that be?' He began to sweat more as my chest began to glow with an aqua-like stroke.

I stared fiercely into his dark eyes; I saw the fire that fueled his rage.

'My dignity!' I bellowed as the crystal white weapon formed into shape above my hands. I placed my fingers down onto its grip. Marc flinched as I wielded it. My stomach lurched with excitement as everybody witnessed what Tourmaline really can do. Hannah smiled greater than I've ever seen before.

'See?' Hannah turned to her friends, 'I told you he was magic!'

 _Wait 'till the gems hear about this!_

Marc called off his gang and walked away hurriedly, making an attempt to look like he isn't scared I'll tear him to shreds.

I, on the other hand, made an attempt to not look as surprised as everyone else. People started to clap as my rapier exploded into sparkles.

'Um, thanks. I just-' I choked, feeling groggy. The pain from my ears finally coursed throughout the rest of my body, exploding a dark storm of ache into every muscle I had. I couldn't hold my own weight anymore, and I collapsed. I was on the brink of consciousness.

'Tourm!' cried Hannah. She ran towards me and bent down. My vision was blurry, so I relied on my nearly-destroyed ears.

'H-Hannah,' I chuckled trying to make it seem like I wasn't on the verge of passing out.

'Yes?' she asked curiously.

'I l-' This was it, I was going to say it. 'I, lo-love...'

My eyes widened, my entire face was burning, sweating, longing for words. Longing for her to complete the sentence.

'I what? Tell me!' she cried.

 _I couldn't do it._

I puked.


	8. The Two Types of Magic

Chapter 8

The Two Types of Magic

The school nurse told me that it was just a fit, well more like a small seizure. She also gave me some pills if I ever felt queasy again. Afterwards, she suggested I go home early. She told me it was just a health and safety precaution, though we both knew everyone was afraid or unsure about me.

I jumped to see Hannah waiting for me. My heart pounded painfully against my gem.  
'What? Why aren't you in class?' I gasped.  
'I think we both know why I'm here.' She smiled romantically. Her gaze was incredibly beautiful into my eyes. She blinked once and snapped me out of her spell.  
'Oh, you're here to hand in my nurse's note?' I asked awkwardly.

'I think you mean, _our_ note.' She replied, blushing. Her small freckles stood out perfectly.

'Um, what?' But I could say no more. She took the note from my paralyzed hands and wrote her name next to mine.

'Don't worry about it,' she said. She quietly slipped the note into the classroom door. She walked me out of the school. 'Let's go somewhere.' She insisted.

I began to smile, 'Funland Arcade?'

'You bet,' she grinned.

This was the happiest day of my life. We ran out of the school, holding hands, speeding off to the Arcade.

'This is crazy, right?' I asked. She stopped running.

Laughing, she choked, 'You are some sort of magical being, and I'm a human. We've just ditched school. I don't think we are anyone to determine what's crazy and what's not.' We started to the Arcade again. The boardwalk seemed so quiet in school hours. I can't believe the Department of Education was keeping children inside sitting lazily listening to boring lessons. You might as well be sitting at home all day watching some boring education channel on TV.

'Let's do Ski Ball,' I suggested.

'Alright, do you have money?'

'Oh, right. I guess I have some change,' I said, foraging through my "bus money."

Hannah went first. I was very surprised at her skill. 'Whoa, Hannah, how long have you been playing ski ball?'

She looked very concentrated as she spoke; 'Uh, about a few years. I went here a lot, usually with more friends. Sometimes, just with one- YES! 1,000,000 points!'

I watched hypnotized by the tickets rolling out of the machine.

'Nice! Should we do something else? Like two players.'

'How about that race car simulator?' Hannah suggested.

I thought about it, 'Well, does it have to be in the arcade?'

'Oh, Tourmaline, we didn't have to come here if you didn't want to.'

'No, no. I wanted to just come here for a while. But now I just feel in the mood to do something with you.'

She smiled, 'Well, where do you want to go?'

I gazed wistfully out the open window. 'Home.'

'Home?' Hannah asked. Sweeping up all of her tickets.

I looked at her and nodded.

* * *

 _Hannah_

Tourmaline looked at me, blushing.

'Home.' He insisted.

'Home?' I asked confused, though I could say no more. He took my hand and sped towards the beach.

'I wanted to show you something.' He whispered. His grip on my hand felt tight and secure. Almost, as if I'm always safe with him.

He jerked to a halt behind what looked to be like an old, moss covered stone hand stuck into the stand. 'Damn, I forgot all about Steven and Connie!'

'Who are they?' I asked worried that something was wrong.

'Oh just, well... long story short, I live with a boy called Steven, he's magic like me. We are kind of half alien, anyway he and a girl are hanging out today and he likes to be alone with her. I think they're only friends though. Bummer, I really thought they had something.'

I lost my voice to the effort of taking it all in;

'I-well, um-'

'Come on, we could still do what I had planned. That is, if you're a fan of magic.' he said.

'You know I am, but it would have to be quick. School ends in about half an hour and my parents will be wondering where I am.' I stressed. To be honest though, I was only just finding something to say. It's called improvising. Deal with it.

He walked me to the beach side, where the waves always crashed most peacefully, and we sat down. Tourmaline snuggled close to me. Our feet fiddled with the warm, soft sand grains.

'Want to see something cool?' He asked mysteriously.

'Depends, is it something to do with-' I asked

'Magic, yup. Okay, watch the water.' He said coolly.

So I did. I saw Tourmaline close his eyes and run his hand across the water in my peripheral vision. His chest started to glow. Suddenly, the water in front of me began to spin. A small, water figure of what seemed to be himself rose out of the water. 'I found out I could do this once when I was, well... bathing.'

I was taken back by his "information sharing" and laughed. 'This is so cool Tourmaline! I wish I could do it.' I said, placing my hand gently down onto his back. He felt warm in the winter air. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder and let out a breath.

'Here then,' he said gently as he waved his hand once more across the water. Another figure was summoned into existence. It seemed to be water-me!

'Ha ha ha! This is so weird!' I laughed.

'Yeah, weird.' Tourmaline fell silent.

'Is something wrong?'

Tourmaline breathed. 'Do you, I mean, We're friends right?' he asked.

I get really paranoid in these kinds of situations. I hate when people feel insecure. Or just pretend to to get attention.

'Yeah, well-uh...' I choked. 'You know what, let's have a swim.' I breathed gently, running my hand up his spine. I knew I was giving him chills; goosebumps appeared on his arms and around his neck. I ran my hand up to the brim of his hair.

Tourmaline smiled. One thing I loved about him was that he had this sweet smile that was easily contagious. 'Sure. Don't worry about your uniform.'

'Oh, right.' I looked down. 'These are really nice. I love the school's choice of uniform. I don't want these to be ruined.' I said, bringing my shirt up to find the stains from breakfast, then frowning.

'I told you not to worry,' he laughed trying not to stare at me. I realized what I was doing and quickly dropped my shirt back down. By then I'm pretty sure my cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Tourmaline reached toward the left side of his chest to reveal his glowing hands once more. This means something magic again!

'Just go with it.' he told me as the world faded into a beautiful aquary colour, for what seemed to be ten or so seconds, then the world faded back into view. Now it was my turn to have the chills.

'Tourmaline, oh my gosh, I love these! They're beautiful!' I squealed admiring the new clothes he had given me. They matched his hair and the twinkling ocean in front of us. An aquamarine glow to the swim shirt. I looked down to my new shorts; a darker, yet sparkling bluish colour to the shorts. 'Where did you learn to do this?' I asked him willingly. He stopped and blushed, eyes widened.

'Don't worry about it. Also, your regular clothes will be right here.' He assured me, pointing to a spot about a meter away from us. Surely enough, they were there.

'God, I love magic.' I told him as we stepped into the salty, cool water.

* * *

Tourmaline

We swam about fifteen to twenty meters off-shore before we stopped.

'Hannah?' I asked, but she kept her gazed focused on the horizon. Gee, she must be thinking about something serious.

'Hang on.' She told me. 'Well, I'm just thinking... You've done all this-.' She stuttered. I looked at her blankly. 'You've done all of this stuff for me. Why?'

This is the question I've been waiting for. I swore I would never hesitate to answer it.

'Because I think we both know that I think of you as more than just a friend.' I blurted. Hannah knew my answer. She had been waiting for this moment! Hannah stared at my lips, then back at me.

 _'Happy Birthday.'_ Hannah breathed, slowly closing her eyes as I did and her lips advancing closer to mine.


	9. The Return to Reality

Chapter 9

The Return To Reality

'Hannah.' I breathed as out lips parted.

'Mhm?' She smiled, again biting her bottom lip, showing her front teeth in the cutest way possible.

'I just want to say, thank you. You have given me an amazing birthday. I will remember this for a long time.'

Hannah blushed again.

'Why end it there?' She asked as she linked her fingers behind my neck and kissed me again. But I didn't want to pull away this time. I wish it could last for eternity. Hannah pulled away only to see my expression.

'What's up?' She asked as if nothing just happened between us. 'Need more?'

I laughed and decided to lie on my back.

'Oh, shoot!' Hannah! The time, school finishes now!'

'Oh, no. We should go-.'

'I'll come with, I'll take you to my shortcut. It leads directly to school. From then you can tell me where your place is.

'Okay,' she said, obviously unwilling to go.

* * *

Hannah

'I don't think there is time to change,' I told him, 'especially in this cold.' Tourmaline was shivering too. Winter had bitten us.

'Lets just run, It's a way better plan than just staying here and freezing to death.' Tourmaline managed to mutter. 'Here, you might need these back.' he joked as he handed me my uniform.

He took me to his secret shortcut: cut through the boardwalk, pass "The Big Donut" - where sometimes (he told me) he would go and grab lunch - and walk to the bus stop.  
Tourmaline always seems to plan ahead. Only, except for when Marc gets in his way. Still though.

'You're really fast.' I puffed struggling to keep up with him. 'You know that?' He grinned at me and slowed right down to walking. 'I never told you to stop.' I told him, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

'So, what does your house look like?' he finally asked.

'It has windows, and a door... and it's at forty four Pelps Road.' I grinned. Tourmaline seemed to adore my dry humor.

'Yup, thanks.' he said expressionless. He couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing.

'This is my stop.' I groaned. I turned around and gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

You know those moments where you are so caught up in your own happy little dreams, that you forget your nightmares are right behind you?

'HANNAH WALLACE!' a soul-crushing voice broke out into the street.

I stared, pale into Tourmaline's eyes, not daring to turn around.

I broke.

I turned to face her. Seven meters away from me were a pair of green eyes narrowed into empty slits.

'Mother, it's not what it looks like.' I looked down. I was still dripping wet, let alone, in my new swimsuit that appeared out of nowhere. To be fair, she did have a reason to be confused.

My mother started blabbing. 'You're not old enough to be physically interacting with boys! There are still lots of things you don't know! And this, where did your clothes come from? Oh-ho-ho young lady, your father and I will have a BIG discussion with you. I come home from work early to pick you up to go to Jeremy's place, and I find you smooching some boy?!'

'That-That's not smooching. This is!' I told her as I grabbed Tourmaline by the collar and kissed him for about for five seconds.

* * *

Tourmaline

That seemed to have done it. The mother marched down to Hannah and grabbed her arm tightly, tearing me out of the moment. I watched her being dragged away. Her mother had dark, yet still blond hair, and wore makeup like she was always planning to see someone. Yet this was how she was. I get that you want to be protective, but let a girl have her freedom, would you?

I caught a glimpse of silhouettes behind the curtain. Hannah's mother seemed to be yelling at her, which made me feel dark inside. I couldn't help but feel guilt. After the mother had lectured Hannah, she came out to face me.

'Young boy, I suggest you leave our little girl alone. She has always been top student. I don't need trouble-kids like all of you boys corrupting her!' She slammed the door. I walked off, kicking the ground with every step.

'There is no escape once the cage is built around you.' I told myself, trying to think of lyrics.

 _I remember back when we were free,_

 _Seems so long ago._

 _But now the cage has fallen around me,_

 _And you've been taken and I'm forced to go._

I stopped to sit down at the bus stop and wrote the lyrics on my notepad. It was meant for school, but what can I learn knowing that the most amazing girl is behind me?


	10. Jack

Chapter 10  
Life Control

Hannah

I thought our lives could have just been simple. School was one thing, but an over-controlling mother was another. Especially if you are torn away from someone because your mother doesn't trust him.

'Hey Jeremy.' I said wearily. It had been half an hour since my life switched back to normal. Half an hour without him. I hated it.

'Oh hey Hannah! Glad ya' could make it!' Jeremy replied, hyperactive as always. how he acted fitted how he looked. He had red hair, an annoying lisp and a little bit of acne. But overall, he's better than Mark. 'This is for you, it's strawberry.' he said as he handed me a smoothie.

'Thanks, sorry I didn't get here sooner. Have they already began opening Flora's presents?'

'Nah, it's fine. She's been busy with her friends.' Jeremy looked toward the playhouse in the corner of the backyard.

'Right.' I said with my eyes drifting elsewhere. I made a melodious clicking sound with my tongue to fill in the silence. My eyes found a box with a rather oddly large "4" sticking out. Birthday cake.

'So,' I said to break the silence, 'four now huh?'

'Yeah, little Flory's really excited. She's finally caught up with her friends.'

I nodded with my untouched drink in my hand. I quickly took a sip and found a small toothpick-umbrella that had fallen into it.

'Welp, see you later! I'm going to practice front flips on the trampoline. Just like that, he left.

'Is he trying to impress me?'

My phone rang.


	11. Breakdown

Chapter 11  
Tourmaline

'Hey Hannah. How has it been? Even though it's been like what? Twenty minutes. Maybe more. Anyway I was just calling to ask how you've been and- oh, god this is stupid.' I said looking at the phone that sat in front of me. Stop. Pretending.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Ring... The tension gripped me.

Ring... Oh god, what will I say?

Ring... No, abort!

' _Hello?_ '

'Hi Hannah!'

' _Hey, so, as my you probably heard, I'm at Jeremy's. But it's only for his little sister's birthday party. So don't get jealous!_ ' she giggled. I missed having her voice in my ear.

'Ok, I'll try not to.'

' _Alright, and by the way, how did you get my number?._ '

'Oh! Uh, didn't you write it-.'

' _That's right, I forgot. I thought it would have washed off your arm in the water.'_

'So...'

' _So._ ' and then there was silence. Hannah made some sort of clicking sound.

'What's Jeremy like?' I asked. Hannah made that "disgusted" sound at the back of her throat.

' _He's alright, I guess. He's just... not you. The worst part is I think my mum is trying to set me up with him.'_

'Ugh.' I made that sound too.

' _Ugh, I know right._ ' Hannah repeated.

'Ugh.'

' _Ugh._ '

'So, anything good happen?'

' _No, that's it._ ' There was a pause. ' _Ugh. Mum is telling me to get off my phone._ '

'Ok, it was nice to talk again.'

' _Byeee..._ ' Then Hannah made a kissing sound and hung up.

I sighed and held the phone to my chest.


	12. Announcement

I'm sorry. I will be discontinuing this fanfiction, as I want to drift away from the whole "Steven Universe" topic for this story. I know I may not have many people who like it, but I'm thanking these two people for leaving a review to let me know how they feel about it. cams2 and jcboyd3813

Thank you for reading, and supporting it throughout the chapters.

Craniutorium.


End file.
